Wishmaster 5 Rise of the Djinn
by Heavenly Demise
Summary: This was my original Wishmaster story but I didn't post it. I am my own worst critic so I need a second opinion.
1. Chapter 1

A ravishing dark skinned beauty is carrying a box up a flight of stairs. She stops on the second floor landing to catch her breath. An old woman leaves her apartment across the hall not paying attention and bumps into her knocking the box from her arms. The box lands upside down, the sound of breaking glass makes the girl pause.

"Oh! I'm so sorry young lady."

"Don't worry about it." She throws up a hand.

The elderly lady stands the box right side up. She helps the girl put stuff back in. While helping the lady pauses to stare at a picture, the glass is broken from the frame. It's a picture of a Victorian style castle covered in fog and gloom. She stares at the picture for a while. The area is now clean except for a few shards of glass.

"I'll take that." The girl snatches the picture and drops it back into the box.

"I must apologize again—"

"—No it's fine." She snaps.

"You moving in?" the lady motions to the box.

"Yeah, right across from you."

"Then we are neighbors. My name is Ms. Lovner but you can call me Rose." says the lady excitedly.

"I'm Alas." She nods.

"Just you are moving in?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just nice to have a new neighbor….Most have moved on a count of the crime, you know."

"No. I just moved to Arizona a month ago from Indiana so I don't have a clue." says Alas.

"Indiana?" asks Rose with excitement.

"Yes." states Alas.

"My sister lives in Michigan."

"Yeah well it was nice to meet you." says Alas.

Alas turns away and heads up to her apartment without turning to look back. Rose watches her walk away stunned. After Alas reaches her apartment she drops her box on the counter. She walks though her two bed room apartment picturing the places her furniture will go. Her cell rings.

"Hello."

"Hey what's up?" says the caller.

"Well jack ass you were supposed to help me move in!"

"Sorry baby. I am caught up at work."

There's a muffled giggle in the background.

"Who's that?"

"What?"

"Listen I don't need you so you can piss off!"

"Babe what's up? I told you I'm at work!"

"I can't believe I was dumb enough to move all the way out here!"

"There's no other girl just you baby!"

He was determined to plead innocence. Even though I was only twenty this wasn't the first time I was played in my life. I didn't even remember now why I liked this guy in the first place. I met him on a chat line, we connected right away and I moved here to live with him. I thought it would be a surprise since he loved spontaneous acts. The problem was he was seeing someone else at the same time, someone he was clearly more serious about. This was found out after the move, imagine how I felt.

"Why are you calling me?"

"I miss you."

"You lied to me!"


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel the anger surging though my body. My heart was beating so quickly.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't have time for this!"

Alas hangs up. I hated him now more than ever. How dare he even speak to me. I felt my head throb along with my heartbeat. I just needed to calm down.

The sun is setting just as Alas brings in the rest of her boxes from her car. She struggles to hold the last box while closing the car door. A guy on the first floor is watching her from the walkway.

"Need a hand?" he asks

"No I got it."

Alas stops at the first stair and looks at the flight ahead of her. The guy walks over and takes the box from Alas.

"I'm not much of a gentleman if I can't help a lady in need."

Alas is taken back a moment. The guy is a brunette with light green eyes. He's an older guy probably early thirties but very hot. Alas can't see under his shirt but judging from his arms his build is average yet lean.

"You must be the new neighbor."

Alas and the guy start up the steps together.

"How did you know?"

"Ms. Lovner."

"Is she always such a big mouth?"

"She doesn't mean any harm just watchful. Is your furniture coming soon cause I can help out."

"It will be after I …buy it."

"You don't have furniture?"

"Not yet."

"If you want I could provide you with a few things."

Alas changes the subject.

"No thanks! So you live down stairs?"

The guy nods.

"Just me, apartment ten."

"Ha, been hearing that all day."

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Are you always this grouchy?"

"I'm not grouchy." 

They stop just outside Alas's apartment.

"Then you seem tense."

"Thank you for helping me."

Alas grabs the box from the guy. She isn't strong enough so the box drops on the floor.

"I see you have everything under control."

The guy crosses his arms and laughs.

"Shut up!" Alas snaps. She kicks the box through her open apartment door.

"Smooth." He says

Alas spins back to face the guy, anger in her eyes.

"Goodbye!"

"Wait! I didn't mean to offend you."

"What makes you think I'm offended?"

Alas is now inside peering out at the guy, she is standing over the threshold. One hand is on the door and the other on the archway.

"I'm just sorry okay."

"Kay."

Her expression is unchanging. The guy holds out a hand.

"My name is Marshall Peters what's yours?"

"Alas."

She reluctantly reaches out and shakes his hand.

"Is there a last name?"

"What is with everyone and names?"

"Just what polite people do."

Marshall keeps a coy smile.

"Hope. Alas Hope."

"That's an interesting name."

"I had it changed. My birth name was LaQuicha Sanders."

"Are you kidding?" Marshall holds back a laugh.

"No I'm not I'm glad it's funny!"

"It's kind of cute…picturing you as a Lakeshia did you say?"

"Uh- I'm done talking now. Thanks for all the help."

"I thought you were having a good time."

"Not really."

"Why are you so rough and negative?"

Marshall leans closer making a cat claw gesture.


	3. Chapter 3

"I just found out that the guy I moved here to be with already has a girlfriend!"

"Ouch. So that's the source of the sourpuss act."

"It's not an act!"

"Sorry wrong choice of words."

"Whatever." Alas rolls her eyes.

"He must be a real loser to leave a gorgeous girl like you hanging."

"He is a real asshole!"

"Do I sense pent up rage?"

"Maybe…alittle."

"A little?"

"A lot okay!"

"If you ever wanna talk about things my door is always open."

"Geez, thanks doctor Phil."

"I'm curious do you say whatever pops into your head?"

"What?"

"When it comes to insults I mean. Do you think them out or just say things?"

"I say what pops into my head." Alas states.

"Thought so." Marshall nods.

"Goodnight Marshall."

"Goodnight Alas Hope."

She pushes the door and it slams in his face.

I wasn't going to be nice to any of these people. Do you know why because I don't care anymore? No one was nice to me when I found out that I was being two timed. No one cares for me. No one made my life easier ever! So what was the point of tricking others into thinking it could be some candy land fairytale when it couldn't. I'm doing them a favor and I'm not wasting anymore of my time with people that don't deserve it.

Later that night Alas is preparing to cook dinner. She leans over the stove then turns it on. While opening the stove door, a burnt smell rises in the air.

"No way." She turns off the oven and tries to wave away the smell.

"Can you say take-out?"

Just then a glint catches her eye. She blinks and sees the source of the beam is inside the oven. She glances up at the dials the stove is off. She sticks her head in the oven. The twinkle is half buried under a caked on mess. Alas digs the glinting object out. Once it is freed from the oven she cleans it off with a rag and holds it up to the light.

It is a vibrant red ruby. The outer layer is amazingly shiny.

This must be a kid's toy. If it wasn't it may be worth a lot of money. I don't know anything about jewels but I may have hit the jackpot.

Alas inspects the jewel longer. She peers straight through the center. A vision of a horned slimy skinned demon flashes before her eyes. His red glowing eyes seem to pierce her skin. He laughs an evil laugh as he flexes his clawed fingers. It's not just his appearance that strikes her. His vibe is vicious and terrifying. Alas get's the feeling that something is very wrong. She tosses the jewel on the floor and the vision disappears but still remains on her brain. She watches the gem horrified of the vision's return. A few minutes pass nothing happens the ruby lays on the floor lifeless. Alas takes a few deep breaths. She picks up the jewel walks to her patio and tosses it over the railing.


	4. Chapter 4

I know what I saw and I'm not keeping this thing. That was the most real creepy thing I have experienced in my life and I love horror movies. I don't care how much it might be worth I just want to forget I ever found it.

The ruby hits the parking lot asphalt with a soft thud then rolls into a patch of grass next to a tree.

The Gjinn now released from his prison stands tall and stretches. It has been a long sleep but now he is awaken. The last mortals might have escaped his grasp but this time there will be no escape.

He picks up the jewel and turns it over between his clawed fingers. A noise catches his attention. It is an argument in an alley next door to the lot.

In this lot there's a man holding a knife on a woman. The middle aged woman is sinking back pressing into the side of a building.

"Take your clothes off bitch!"

The rapist holds the knife against the woman's throat this time. The woman very distressed with fear in her eyes slowly unbuttons her shirt.

"Hurry up!" yells the rapist.

The Djinn appears a few feet away.

"How I have missed things of this nature."

The rapist hears a voice and spins around. The Djinn comes up so fast the rapist doesn't even get a chance to blink.

"Back off!"

The look of disgust is apparent on the rapist face. The woman takes one look and runs away. The rapist looks from the Djinn to the fleeing woman then back to the Djinn again. Obviously confused about his next move, he raises the knife to the Djinn.

"I can give you anything your heart desires. More money than you can dream. Beautiful women that will love only you, anything you want just wish it."

The Djinn puts on the usual grin and releases a low growl.

"I- I – I wish my pockets were stuffed with hundred dollar bills."

The Djinn waves a hand.

"Done."

No sooner had the Djinn spoken than the rapist can feel his pockets fill with money. He reaches in his pocket and produces hundred dollar bills. The Djinn watches the man laughing delighted. The rapist is extremely happy as more bills replace the ones he holds in his hands. Bills are produced until his pants rip at the seams. Crisp hundred dollar bills soar out of his pockets and burrow under his skin. Then produce more that emerge tearing though his skin. The rapist screams as he crumbles on his knees. The bills tear through his arms and rib cage leaving nothing but a pile of mangled parts.

Alas can see all of this happening, it feels as if she's right there when the rapist's body explodes. The Djinn gives another bone chilling laugh. She jolts upright in bed screaming. She leaves her apartment in her pajamas. She bangs on her neighbor's door. Rose opens the door.

"Who's there?" She strains to see through sleepy eyes.

"Hi! Ms Lovner—I mean Rose! It's me Alas from across the way."

"Yes Alas awfully late isn't it?"

"I didn't mean to bother you I just didn't know where else to go." Alas looks over her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No I'm just afraid to sleep alone tonight. Just please let me sleep in your apartment with you." Tears rise in her eyes.

"Don't have to beg for that honey." Rose lets her inside.

"I'll sleep on your couch." says Alas

"Sure sure." Nods Rose.

Alas sits on Rose's sofa her whole body trembling.

"What happened is someone bothering you?"

"I think. Maybe."

"Who?"

"I mean no. I was having this dream."

"Seem kind of springy child."

"Just a bad dream. It was so real."

"A young girl like you should consider having a male around."

"I guess I should Rose." Alas quickly agrees.

"You will be alright here. I have some extra blankets in the closet." Roses pats her head.

"Thank you so much."

Alas gets up and gives Rose a big hug.

"Thanks for being so nice."

"Your -welcome." Rose is surprised by Alas's action.

The next day Alas goes back into her apartment. She slinks over to the oven. She reaches for the oven door.

"There's nothing there." She chants to herself to calm her nerves.

Just as she opens the oven door it breaks off at the hinges and falls on the floor landing on Alas's toe.

"Ahhh!"

Alas jumps back. Upon inspection she sees her toe has a small gash. She presses a dish cloth over the cut. Then opens her door and hops down the stairs. Her journey ends at apartment number ten. Alas hammers on the door. The door swings open; there is Marshall a towel wrapped around his waist with soaking wet hair.

"That was fast." He laughs.

"My toe I think I need to go to the hospital."

"Come inside."

Marshall helps an injured Alas to the couch.

Alas is still applying pressure to the wound.

"Let me see."

"Be careful."

Alas slowly peels back the compress. Marshall moves in close for a better look. He looks back up at Alas with a grin.

"What is so funny?"

Her anger flares up.

"It's just a scrape princess."

"Don't call me princess!"

"Sure Alas your wish is my command."

"The stove fell on it!"

"The stove?"

"Yes the door of the stove!"

"Oh. I can clean this up."

Marshall washes the cut and puts on a bandage.

"Good as new."

"Thanks a lot for doing this."

"You know you are the most polite rude person I have ever met." He says.

Alas shakes her head.

"Really thank you. You didn't have to do this."

"I'm that kind of guy."

Alas notices his towel again.

"I better let you get back to….your shower."

"I was already finished when you knocked. Please stay for a drink."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to make dinner."

"We can't have that especially not with a sick limb."

"It's just a toe!"

"Let me take you to dinner."

"Uhhh…I don't think that's a good idea." Alas shifts nervously.

"Why not it's only dinner?"

"I just–don't know you and I don't want to go out."

"I see. Then let me make you something here."

"Here?" Alas motions toward the space before her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah. Unless you don't know me well enough for that either." He smiles.

"Cute." Alas narrows her eyes.

"What do you say?" Marshall forms prayer hands by putting both palms together.

"I guess I can let you do that." Alas shrugs her shoulders.

"Thank God for a second I thought you were about to just walk out." Marshall sighs.

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"You've been horribly rude so far."

"I said I was sorry!"

"—Don't get me wrong it's forgiven. I'm just not use to beautiful women treating me that way." Marshall rests a hand on Alas's wrist.

He gave me a really warm feeling deep down in my lower half. I was even half hoping that his towel would drop or shift allowing me to sneak a peek. What am I saying? I shouldn't even be thinking about a guy right now. It had only been twelve months since my last roll in the hay. I moved here on a count of a dirt bag and had never even had sex with him. Sex or no sex I liked talking to this guy he can be irritating but there's something about him that I enjoy.

Alas smiles.

"Glad you agree." Marshall smiles back and winks.

"Huh?" asks Alas.

Alas catches herself in a moment and quickly wipes the smile from her face.

"I'll get some clothes on. Then see you at eight?"

"Eight's fine. See you then."

Alas goes back to her apartment and can't help but smile again as she thinks about Marshall. She changes into a knee length dress and lets her hair down. There is still an hour to spare. Alas curls up on the floor to read a magazine since there's no furniture yet. She browses through the first few pages and ends up falling asleep.

Marshall whistles a tune as he brushes his hair in the bathroom mirror.

Tap! Tap! There's a sound outside the window.

Marshall stops to listen but hears nothing so he goes back to brushing.

Tap! Tap! Tap! This time the sound is louder.

He stops and listens for the sound again.

Tap! Tap! There it is again outside his bathroom window.

Tap! Tap! Marshall tries to see through the window but its stained glass he tries opening it but it is jammed.

Tap! Tap! The sound is something hitting the window pane. He throws on a robe and silently lets himself out the front door. He now stands outside his own window. There are no twigs branches or anything that could be the source of this noise in sight. Marshall scratches his head. Squish, goes the sound of feet on the grass behind him. Marshall whirls around and is nearly eye to eye with the Djinn.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mister Peters." says the Djinn in a grizzly voice.

Marshall leaps back as he realizes the hideous creature knows his name.

"What the hell?" Marshall sputters

He can barely keep his feet from giving way.

"You seem like one of rather extravagant tastes. Why not live in a paradise?"

Marshall moves toward his door wide eyed and slips on the wet grass landing on his ass.

"What do you want?" He can't tear his eyes from the Djinn.

"Only to serve you. Give you whatever you desire. Ask of me and it will be yours."

"Anything?"

"Only wish it." says the Djinn

"This can't be real!"


	7. Chapter 7

"I assure you Marshall, it is." The Djinn hisses tilting his head to see Marshall better.

"What do I do?"

"Wish it now!" urge the Djinn.

"Where are you from?"

"Do you wish me to make that knowledge available to you?"

"No…I…"

"Outlandish riches? Cars and clothes of the finest, fit for kings?

"No." Marshall shakes his head.

"Perhaps a woman?"

Marshall pauses.

"Make your wish." The Djinn gives his usual evil grin.

"Okay."

Marshall still sits on the ground and props himself up on both elbows.

"I wish that—I had everything that Alas wants."

"As you wish."

Marshall sits there waiting but nothing happens. He stands and inspects both hands then looks back to the Djinn.

"Nothing changed." He says in a panic.

"Precisely, you already possessed the necessary qualities."

"You cheated me!" Marshall yells.

"Not liable for any setbacks." Laughs the Djinn.

Before Marshall can further protest the Djinn grabs him by the face and peels back the skin like a ripe banana. Marshall screams. The Djinn hurls him backward; his body whips through the air like a rag doll. His head hits the side of the building cracking his skull.

Alas sees the whole thing in her dream. She wakes up screaming and rolling on the floor. Her feet hit the stairs running as she makes her way to Marshall's apartment. Tears pour down her face as she burst into his apartment.

"Marshall!"

"Alas glad you made it." Marshall is fully dressed in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the meal.

"What happened did he kill you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The thing, the monster?"

"Is this your way of getting out of dinner?" asks Marshall.

"No—No." Alas realizes how insane she sounds.

"If you didn't want to a simple no would have been sufficient."

"Marshall it's not that way. I'm sorry I've just been having these—bad dreams. I guess I can call them that."

"We can talk if you like?" Marshall has concern in his eyes.

Alas nods.

"I dreamt about you."

"What about me?"

"It's stupid." Alas shakes her head.

"I want to know." Marshall holds both her shoulders.

"The demon he was tearing you apart."

"Me? But I'm right here."

Marshall smiles.

"I had to check on you I was afraid."

Marshall takes Alas's chin in his hand.

"So sweet of you, my butterfly."

He kisses Alas on the lips gently. Then he looks into her eyes.

"Don't be afraid."

He kisses Alas again.

"Have a seat." Marshall pulls out a chair for Alas.

He pours two glasses of wine. Then he serves dinner, pasta with a side of garlic bread. Alas avoids the Djinn conversation and they finish the meal making polite small talk.

"Very good dinner." Alas eats the last of her bread.

"Don't spare my feelings."

"It was delicious."

Marshall glares at Alas with a half smile.

"Let's make a toast."

"To what?"

"To all wishes being fulfilled."

Both their glasses twine as they make the toast


	8. Chapter 8

Alas drinks from her glass and starts to feel dizzy. Marshall stirs his glass of wine with his index finger slow and steady, never removing his gaze from Alas. Tiny beads of sweat form on her face and neck. Her whole body seems to have heated up to a boil.

"Don't you wish for a man who is powerful and strong?"

Alas is lost in the sparkle in Marshall's green eyes. She can't turn away nor does she want too.

Marshall's penetrating stare seems to suck the oxygen from the room as well as Alas's lungs bit by bit. In Alas's haste to stand her chair falls on the floor. At the same time Marshall leaves the table and wraps his arms around her.

"I do."

"Saying it aloud is good."

"How?"

"Just say you wish for a man that's powerful and all the things you dream of."

Alas gazes into Marshall eyes.

"I wish…that you would make love to me right now."

"Sex?"

"Yes right now…I wish for—it."

Marshall's hand encircle Alas's waist moving her onto his lap. He turns her body to the bed then climbs on top.

"Is this the kind of man you enjoy?"

Marshall rips open Alas's shirt her button fly across the room. Her breathing get's faster as she prepares for him. Marshall tugs her down making her land on the bed and underneath his body. Her chest is pressed against his as he massages her breasts roughly with his hands.

"Yes." Alas says above a whisper.

"I am a being of incredible power does that turn you on?"

Staring into Marshall's eyes Alas is swallowed by Marshall's words. They are all intoxicating every one of them like a soft melody singing her into submission.

"Oh Marshall do it now I can't wait any longer." She moans.

Marshall removes his shorts and inserts himself. He strokes deep and slow.

The room is so hot it feels as if we are on a bed of coals. I had never felt this way before. This was so weird Marshall knew just what to say and when to say it. I looked up at Marshall open-mouthed. I dug my fingernails into his back as I felt a climax approaching.

I looked up again at who I thought was Marshall but he is replaced with the Djinn. The eyes of the Djinn seemed to burn like the embers of a fire. In an instant I was no longer in Marshall's bed. I could see a dark sky clouded with smoky clouds. Monstrous faces of Djinn were all around me growling, grunting, and drooling. The Djinn kept going on top of me, for a moment I felt like my soul had left my being. I floating among the crowd and was able to hear all the voices of the Djinn all talking at once and I gradually understood.

"Wish! Said one of them free us! Said another. I was so caught up in what they were saying that I forgot about the Djinn. He growled on top of me and then moved faster. That was it I returned to my body. Everything was spinning before my eyes The Wish Master's face is the only one that isn't a blur. With each thrust I could feel every ounce of his power from the inside out. This was it I was about to climax.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your wish is now granted." He grunts

"Oh Djinn!" my eyes squeezed shut

I howled like a dog in heat. I grabbed a hold of his body as I came so hard I lost my breath. I collapsed; now back on Marshall's bed out of breath. My head cushioned by a pillow I drift into sleep drained of energy.

Towards morning the Djinn in the form of Marshall plants a hand on Alas's forehead. She opens her eyes, the memory of last night still fresh.

"What happened last night?"

"I gave you what you asked for."

Marshall takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"That was something else."

Alas points a finger at him.

"It was your wish—for me to make love to you."

"But you turned into a Djinn! I'm not joking around Marshall was I dreaming?"

"You were not dreaming. Make your second wish." Says a gruesome voice

The voice is so deep it looks odd to be coming from Marshall's mouth.

"Then you are the Djinn. It's been you this whole time!"

Alas stands on the other side of the bed.

"Sadly it was not until previously I came into possession of this body."

"You killed….Marshall."

Alas cups a hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up. This demon had done everything I dreamed. He was real and standing right here in the room with me. Marshall could be lying, making up this whole thing but how did he make that voice?

"Expendable as most life is."

"Stay away from me!"

I was chilled to the bone with fear. Tears were welling in my eyes. Was there a way to trick him and make him think that I wasn't afraid? Was there a way to scare him into leaving me alone?

The Djinn remains on the bed giving Alas a creepy smile. Watching every move she makes toward the door but not making any attempts to stop her.

Alas stops in the bedroom doorway. Why wasn't he moving he was watching her fixed to the spot? Did he know something I did not? Was there something worse awaiting me if I ran?

"I don't want any more of your fucked up wishes!"

"My dear Alas I cannot leave until we are finished."

"We are finished!"

Alas bolts for the door. The Djinn appears blocking the exit. Alas leaps back screaming. She can't see another way out so she backs into a wall and for some reason she can't move her legs and further. She doesn't dare to take her eyes off the Djinn for a second.

The Djinn smiles at Alas now in his true form and she almost wets her pants. William is not William anymore he's in the form of a creature. His eyes glow and bore so deep one would mistake them for balls of fire; he has green and black skin like that of a lizard or some other reptile. Two cord-like horns hang from each side of his head that sweep behind each ear. Five fingers on each hand except they are covered with small bits of armor. He also wears a metallic armor from the waist down. His chest and face is adorned with symbols and spiral scars. Thin black lips pull back forming a smile revealing little jagged teeth. At that moment out of thin air the gem appears in his hand. His smile only gets wider as he smells the all too familiar scent of fear that eludes from Alas. His little jagged teeth perfectly in a row seem to shine as bright green saliva cascades over them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Something the matter, my sweet dear?" says the Djinn.

Alas thinks fear has taken control that is the reason her bodily functions are paralyzed. The Djinn draws near. Alas sucks in a breath of the air and lets out an ear splitting scream.

"Enough!"

The Djinn raises a hand and Alas's scream is put on mute.

"Doo…Don't.

She can still speak but every time she tries to scream it is like being put on mute, no sound. Alas shakes her head and closes her eyes in the hope of shutting out the horrifying demon vision. Her mind just can't cope with what her eyes are seeing, this perversion.

"Do you wish me gone?" his voice is right in her ear now.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Alas yells covering both ears with her hands.

She counts to three silently and opens her eyes. The Djinn is gone.

Marshall is lying on the bed breathing softly. Alas is sitting in the bed beside him. How did she get here? She is unsure if the Djinn ordeal was real or not. Alas looks down at Marshall's six pack heaving up and down as he breathes. She can't help but run her fingers along his muscles. He's real and he's really there beside her. Alas decided it would be best if she left. She needed to get her head straight, maybe she was going crazy. Alas get's up from the bed as quietly as she can and leaves the bedroom. She almost makes it to the front door when the Djinn appears again in front of her.

Alas feels as if she might pass out. The Djinn is bigger and more powerful looking in person than in any of her dreams. He wears a red velvet robe around his waist; each of his legs is guarded with metallic armor. Alas looks back to the room where she left a sleeping Marshall, but he is gone. The Djinn stretches out a hand toward Alas.

"Don't touch me!"

"We are past that aren't we?"

The Djinn looks Alas up and down.

"I didn't know it was you!"

"You did know Alas a part of you knew deep down inside."

The Djinn flicks his tongue and gives Alas an accusing stare.

Alas curls up in a ball with her head in her lap.

"I didn't I didn't….just go away."

Alas rocks back and forth on the floor.

"Alas you have desires that you deny in shame. Admit them embrace them."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Alas looks up from her lap her bottom lip trembling.

"My dear whatever you wish I will carry out."

"I've seen the people that wished to you and their all dead!"

"Only by a lack of clarity."

"How can I stay alive?"

"Word carefully."

The Djinn speaks in a low tone.

"What happens after I make three wishes?"

"My race is free to enter this world."

"There are more of you?"

"Yes hundreds."

"What will happen to the people?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Where will that leave me?"

"Where ever you wish my dear."

The Djinn is now almost up against Alas's body.


	11. Chapter 11

Alas looks down at her feet.

"Do you require time?"

"No." Alas blurts

"Now for the last wish."

The Djinn is breathing on Alas's face.

"Will the world be gone quickly after this last wish?"

"So quickly you won't remember my dear."

The Djinn is not as scary as he seemed to be.

"Why am I not afraid of you anymore?"

"You have found your place so there is none to fear."

Alas gazes at The Djinn a look of amazement in her eyes.

I just wanted to be close to Djinn. Craved his body heat his voice his touch. Why? I looked in his red eyes and couldn't stop. He was powerful knew what he wanted and took it deliciously evil. Killed tortured and no doubt killed he would control the world something I have always wanted secretly. He knew I know he did. There was a connection between what we both wanted. I wanted power, slaves, money, jewels, castle, mansion everything else that came hand in hand. I fantasized about having it all one day. This was my chance. I dreamed it, felt it, would bleed it if I could.

I feel the light scratch of the Djinn's claws on my cheek.

"It is an honor to be desired by such beauty."

I would not have believed the Djinn was speaking to me this way but he was right in front of me.

"Djinn…..I will be your prisoner forever. That means…"

"Make the last wish and free yourself from this world."

Alas exhales deeply.

"I don't know what to wish for."

"Power?"

"What do you want Djinn?"

"My wants are irrelevant."

"May I touch you?"

The Djinn doesn't respond but doesn't show signs of being against the idea. Alas feels his skin it's hot and almost as tough as cowhide. She traces her hands over his markings which stand out. She trails up to his face which is watching her intensely.

"Djinn I want you."

"How can that be?"

"You are all I want."

"If that is your desire wish it."

"Would you be with me regardless?"

"That I cannot answer."

"Why?"

"I do not choose where you go nor end up."

"I wish that you will have for me exactly the same feelings I feel for you forever."

The Djinn doesn't say done this time. A deep rumble starts in the sky. The ground quakes as hail rains from the sky. Alas peeks through the window. Chunks of hail nail the window so hard it shatters. Alas moves back into the Djinn. The stone in his hand rises and floats in the air. It explodes into a million particles of jewel. A beam of light appears in the sky parting the clouds. Djinn rush down the light onto Earth.

"Now what?"

"Time to rule this world!"

"Together?"

"Of course my Queen."

The Djinn extends a hand and takes Alas's hand in his.

Alas's eyes light up.

"I will have no mercy! Everything will be ours!"

"On the Contrary keep in thoughts since your emotions are mirrored by me if your love runs out so will mine. A most impressive wish on your part."

The Djinn smiles satisfied. Alas's anger rises

"Djinn you are deceitful and ruthless!"

"My nature my dear."

Alas's anger subsides and she smiles.

"Deliciously evil that's what I adore about you."

He opens the door. The Djinn and Alas walk out hand in hand. The world is in total chaos. Buildings are burning to the ground people are running frantic from the attacking Djinn.

"Know what?"

"Do tell."

"I think I want my middle name changed."

"What will it be?"

"No. My complete name will read Alas No Hope."

"Impressive indeed."

Alas giggles and hugs the Djinn close.

Not only had he released Alas from her self denial of the evil one she was but also gave her the opportunity to live free in a world unknown and unlimited.


End file.
